New Blood, New Love
by Ember FireCrystal
Summary: A girl finds herself in 'Hipsterville' and meets the sexy vampire Jagger Maxwell. They both feel something strong towards one another, and she holds a secret that could ether pull them closer of push them apart. I hope you like it, and sorry if the summery sucks.


**A.N. This will start off when Jagger first came to America. So when Alexander first moved into Dullsville. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1**

**(Katerina's POV)**

As me and my friend Logan Whyte walk into the Coffin Club and almost every person close to us turn and stare at us.

I have on a black leather mini skirt with a dark blue corset top. I have black knew high heeled boots. My long jet black hair falls in soft curls to my middle back. My electric blue eyes are rimmed with thick black eyelashes and kohl eyeliner around my eyes.

My lips are blood red and stand out on my pale, pale skin.I have my silver snowflake necklace showing. My tattoo is hidden beneath black fingerless gloves. **(A.N. Whole outfit on profile.).**

Logan is 6'1 while I am only 5'6. He has white blond short hair with hazel eyes and pale skin. He is wearing black jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with a black short sleeved shirt over it.

"Hey Logan," I start "I'm going to go over to the bar. I need a drink."

"Okay Kat, but try not to get too drunk." He says jokingly.

I flip him off and head over to the bar. I have this feeling that I should go over to that bar and I have had this feeling since I first got into this club. And when I get closer the feeling grows.

I sit down at an empty bar stool next to this really cute guy. I then give him a sideways glance.

He has white hair that goes to his chin with tips as though they have been dipped in blood. He has corpse white skin and black fingernails. And on his upper arm is a tattoo that says 'POSSESS'.

I feel my face grow warm.

When he turns to look at me I see one ice blue eye and one metallic green eye. On his left eyebrow are three small silver rings, and on his left ear was a pewter skeleton earring.

The man says "Romeo get this lovely creature a Death Sentence. It's on me." He smiles at me, and I flush. He says "The name's Jagger, Jagger Maxwell. Yours?"

"Um… It's… Well…" Why the hell was I so hesitant? I take a deep breath and say "My name is Katerina Frost."

**(Jagger's POV)**

I was sitting at the bar drinking a special drink only for those who, well are vampires. But I had my blood mixed with a tequila shot.

I start to feel really weird as I drink my drink. Then the feeling increases and then this girl comes and sits next to me.

She has long jet black hair, a black mini skirt with a dark blue corset top, and black leather boots. She also has really pale skin. She has black fingerless gloves on with black painted nails that look like black ice.

I can see that her lips are painted blood red, and the most beautiful electric blue eyes rimmed with kohl. I can see her looking at me in the corner of her eye and I see her blush.

I say "Romeo get this lovely creature a Death Sentence please. It is on me." I smile at her and see her face flush and I say "The names Jagger. Jagger Maxwell. Yours?"

She says "Umm… it's… well…" I really hope I am not scaring her. She takes a deep breath and says "My name is Katerina Frost."

I say "It is very nice to meet you Katerina." I say in the most seducing voice.

I see blood flow into her pale cheeks. Before she could say anything Romeo comes back with our drinks.

After a few drinks in silence then I say "Do you want to dance Katerina?"

"Call me Kat Jagger. And yes I would love to dance." She says.

We get up and start dancing she turns around and I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her close to me.

She starts grinding against me and I feel little Jagger getting excited. I then smell and hear her blood pumping through her veins. I just want to take her to the closest cemetery, have a Covenant Ceremony and then take her to my apartment and fuck her until we can't fuck anymore.

I start to kiss her neck and she grinds harder and little Jagger gets more excited by the second. My dick is getting so hard that it hurts.

This guy with blond hair and pale skin comes up and says "I have been looking everywhere for you Kat! We need to go now."

She rolls her eyes and says "Jagger meet my brother Logan Whyte, Logan this is Jagger."

He scowls at me and says "Let's go Kat. Now!"

I smirk and say "You know, Kat is old enough to make her own choice's Whyte."

He glares at me and says to Kat "Be out in the parking lot in ten minutes."

Kat rolls her eyes and nods. He leaves and she says "Sorry about him. Usually he is pretty friendly. But I should get going. Thanks for the drink Jagger."

"Hey no problem Kat, want me to walk you to the entrance?" I ask.

She nods and we go. Once we get there, we walk and I pull her into an alleyway. She looks surprised as I pin her against the stone wall. Even though she is shocked, I can smell her arousal.

At the same time we crash our lips together and kiss. We battle for dominance and the kiss gets more heated. I never want it to stop.

After what felt like a millennia we pull away to catch our breath. I ask "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night Kat?"

She says "I would like that very much Jagger."

I say "Great! Meet at this exact spot tomorrow say around… 8:30?"

She agrees and we exchange phone numbers and she kisses me one last time before she swishes that fantastic ass to the car. She gives me one last lustful look and gets in.

I then decide to take a little midnight stroll around town.

**(Katerina's POV)**

As we get back to the hotel I go to my room and sigh happily. I pull my shirt off and shimmy out of my skirt. I then unzip my boots and put them over with my other shoes. I pull my gloves off and put them in a drawer.

I undo my black lacy bra and throw it over a chair. I put on black pajama shorts, and a black and purple tank top. I take my make up off and out my hair in a side ponytail **(A.N. On my profile).**

I still keep feeling as though somebody is watching me. I go over to the window and see a bat hanging on the tree looking inside my window. The weird thing is, is that its eyes looked as though they were looking right at me and they were two different colors.

I shake my head and say aloud "You are still drunk Katerina Frost. You are seeing things."

When I look at the tree again it is gone.

I sigh and look out the widow.

Our hotel is a five star hotel. My suite consists of a living room with nice furniture and a flat screen TV. Then there is the bathroom with a giant bathtub and a nice shower, separate.

Then the bedroom which has a King Sized bed with gold and white bedding and fluffy pillows, a TV also and a closet with a dresser too. Plus there are two nightstands on both sides of the bed with lamps on them.

I get into bed and I get a text from Jagger.

He wrote [Hey babe how are you doing?]

I giggle and text back [Getting into bed. You?]

My phone goes off and it reads [Thinking of you in my bed, underneath me.]

I feel myself blush and text back [Well that sounds very nice.]

He says [I am very aroused just thinking of you. I want to taste you.]

Okay I have no idea what to say, but I am getting wet just thinking about it. I say [I am really wet right now Jagger. So if you value my sanity I would stop and let me sleep.]

He writes [LOL sorry Kitty Kat. I will let you sleep. Can't wait for tomorrow.]

'Kitty Kat' Hmmm it has a nice ring to it. [Night Jagger.]

[Nigh Kitty Kat.]

While I try to get to sleep I keep thinking of Jagger. I then go to drastic measures to get rid of my arousal.

I lie on my back and take my shorts and underwear off. I then put a finger in my pussy and start to finger myself.

I then think of Jagger smirking as he fingers me and he lowers his head down and starts to lick and suck my juices.

I then finger faster as I imagine him putting his dick inside of me. I then scream "Jagger!" as I come.

I breath heavily and pull my underwear and shorts back up and pull the blankets up and go to sleep.


End file.
